This Core will supervise purchasing, housing, and behavioral testing of animals. In addition, 6-OHDA-induced lesions will be conducted under the supervision of the Core Director. Additional surgical procedures of general importance to the Program Project also will be developed and performed through the Core as the need arises. In a series of studies we will examine an alternative to the conventional mode of lesioning by employing an osmotic minipump to administer the 6-OHDA. The quality of the surgical work will be monitored via analyses conducted by the neurochemistry and histology services (Cores B and C). This Core should therefore greatly enhance the productivity of the Program, permitting us to integrate the results obtained by different components of the Program Project.